


Let Me Love You

by trashysterekevak



Category: Eyewitness (US TV), Philip Shea/Lukas Waldenbeck - Fandom, Philip/Lukas, Philkas - Fandom
Genre: Eyewitness - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Smut, handjob, philip and lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashysterekevak/pseuds/trashysterekevak
Summary: It's Lukas and Philips' first time having sex and maybe Lukas is a little bit nervous..





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO HEY  
> This is my first (but definitely not my last) story here. Thank you fro joining me to AO3 and sin today.  
> More importantly, thank you for joining me to read about the smolest beans that must be protected at all costs.  
> If you like my story, make sure to leave me a kudos!  
> Also, Go follow me on twitter - @/misannahthehoe and vine @/misannahthehoe  
> I DO NOT CLAIM TO BE AN EXPERT AT GRAMMER AND PUNCTUATION SO DONT FIGHT ME.  
> Also.. I'm not sure why Lukas is a smol bean in this story and Philip is more dominant. It just kind of happened. 
> 
> Love you guys!!

Lukas moaned quietly into Philips mouth as the smaller boy rutted against him.

It was finally happening. They were far past the secret stolen kisses and frantic groping in dark corners.  
This was the next base.

It was safe to say that Lukas was more than a little bit nervous. The sex with Rose wasn't the best and he wasn't sure what to expect. He knew he loved Philip and that's all that mattered.

They were in the cabin again. After all that had happened, the couple decided this would be the best place to make love for the first time.  
So much had happened here and it just felt.. right. So there they laid, on the bed where it all begun. But everything was so much more passionate. It all held so much more meaning.

Lukas was soon brought out of his thoughts as Philip began kissing down his body. Both boys shirts were lost in haste when they first tumbled into the cabin. Lukas moaned and squirmed as Philips lips grazed just above his v-line and well.. Lukas panicked and before he could think of anything else to say Lukas gasped out a frantic, "Kiss me." and just like that, the boys lips touched again.

Philip could tell that his boyfriend was nervous. Everything was so new for him. He had to get his boy to relax. The brown haired boy disconnected their lips and started kissing down his lovers neck and nipping softly at his jaw. As he did this, he watched as Lukas’ hands moved from fisting the sheets and into his hair, tugging gently.  
“It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s fine.” Philip spoke the same words from what seemed so long ago. And instantly, all of Lukas’ fears melted away.  
“I need you.” Philip whined, surprised by his own voice. He wasn’t used to the high, needy tone.  
Before he could think about it too much, Philip was back at his crotch, slowly unzipping his pants and pulling his boxers down with them. Lukas gasped out a moan of surprise as Philip took his aching member into his hand and slowly teased the head. He immediately bucked up into the as the new found pleasure washed over his body. Frantically he tugged his boyfriend up for a quick kiss as they moaned into each others mouths.  
“You like that?” Philip smirked as he broke their kiss and looked down at his boyfriends blissed out expression. He felt a ooze of pre-come smear against his hand and onto Lukas’ stomach.  
“F-fuck. Oh god.” Lukas moaned, eyes screwing shut.  
Rose didn’t make him feel like this. She had never made him feel like this.  
Philip smiled softly as he kissed and sucked love bites into the blonde boys neck and color bones.  
Soon, the blissful friction from his boyfriends hand came to a stop and Lukas’ eyes opened as he saw Philip stand up next to the bed and slowly peel of his jeans and boxers. Before setting his jeans on the floor, Lukas saw him pull a condom out of his pocket.  
Philip crawled back onto the bed and straddled his boyfriends hips before asking, “So do you want to be on top or..?”  
Lukas knew the question would rise soon. They had spent about fifteen minutes on foreplay and now things were actually getting started.  
Lukas blushed as their eyes met and he quickly looked away. “I mean.. I don’t know. I don’t really care.. We can do whatever.” He knew his cheeks were red and hot.  
“Hey. Look at me.” Philip said softly, taking Lukas’ face in his hands. “I know this is all very new and I know you don’t like feeling so vulnerable. I promise I’ll make this good for you.” Philip paused and thought carefully. “You could ride me. That way you can set the pace.”  
Lukas blushed again because their gaze was so strong and his face was still in Philips hands. He nodded and in one quick motion, Lukas was now straddling Philip. The boys hard members brushed together causing both boys to moan.  
“Before we start,” Philip panted out, “We have to prep you first.” He reached under one of the pillows and produced a small bottle of lube. He rubbed his hands gently down the inside of his lovers legs. “Spread your legs boo.” He said softly with a small smile as he coated his fingers in lube.  
It was an awkward position but at least they could see each others faces.  
Lukas spread his shaky thighs and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before he felt a finger brush against his entrance.  
“Philip just do it.” He moaned out breathlessly.  
Philip watched carefully as he slid his finger into Lukas’ tight heat. He watched the boys face above him as it scrunched into an unreadable expression.  
“I know it feels weird but it’ll feel good, I promise.” Philip said as he began working his finger in and out. When his finger brushed against something and felt Lukas writhe above him, he knew he had found the taller boys prostate.  
“That,” Lukas moaned. “Fuck do that again.”  
And who was Philip to deny his boy? Philips finger gave another small thrust which emitted another pleased sound from the boy above him. One finger became two, and two three.  
And then they were ready.  
By this time, Philip was achingly hard and ready to put his member where his fingers just were. He opened a condom and slid it on. He then looked up at Lukas expectantly.  
Lukas blushed and grabbed the lube that was tossed aside carelessly and carefully squirted it into his hand before lubing up Philips hard member. He then leaned forward his hands resting on Philips chest and reached back with one hand and positioned Philips member at his hole before slowly sitting down. He moaned at the intrusion as both his hands found their way back up to Philips chest and he scratched gently.  
Philip moaned and tossed his head back. “Fuck yeah. Just like that.” He had to fight the urge to buck up into his lover.  
When Lukas was finally seated, he wasted no time and began rocking and grinding. His soft moans got louder as Philips member brushed against his prostate. Desperate to find that pleasure again, he lifted his hips and rocked them back down. Both boys moaned in unison and that and the slapping of skin was the only thing heard through-out the cabin.  
A few moments later, Lukas gasped out that he was going to cum. He knew he hadn’t lasted long but everything was so intense. He soon began whining desperately because the need to cum was so great but he just couldn’t get himself there.  
“I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Philip mumbled through his moans. He then began thrusting up into his lover and everything was just so good. Philip leaned up and crashed his lips against Lukas’ and that was it.  
With a final cry, Lukas broke the kiss and buried his face in his lovers neck as he came, and Philip followed suit. The boys panted as though they had just run a marathon.  
Philip gently pulled out and pressed a kiss to Lukas’ forehead when he groaned at the sensitivity. He rolled the two of them over and spooned the taller boy.  
After a few beats of silence, Lukas whispered, “Thank you for.. that.. and everything. I love you Philip.”  
Philip didn’t have to look to know the blonde boy was blushing. He simply pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.  
“I love you too Lukas.”


End file.
